Kaileb the Saiyan
by GotenTheFirstSSJ2
Summary: The story will show the adventures of Kaileb and how his life changes when he finds himself in the DBZ world. How will he cope with the changes and what new threats will appear to him?
1. In the beginning

**Kaileb the Saiyan.**

**Hey ladies and gentlemen, this will be my first ever story writing on this site. I have been watching DBZ for years and reading the manga for years and it is still one of my favourite shows. This story will be about the adventures of Kaileb the saiyan and how he ends up being in the DBZ universe. Stay tuned, I will try and write a 2 chapters a week and multiple books. **

**I will also be posting power levels at the end of every chapter when things start to get interesting to sow you either progress or how one will fair against the other.**

It's been fair the last few weeks, have stayed with the same family for more than a month, actually getting ready to start school again, and haven't veen in many fights lately.

I will be starting the 10th grade in a week at my new school, and I think my foster parents are really starting to grow fond of me. First of all, let me introduce myself,

My name is Kaileb Eldridge and I am 14 years old, my parents both died when I was very young and I have been moving homes for all my life. I had a very different birth, I was born with a tail and hair, but doctors just ruled It out saying it can happen sometimes. My hair hasn't grown since, but I got my tail cut off during my birth. My mother died from childbirth and my father commited suicide not long after. I have long black spikey hair and black eyes.

It was the day before school and I was so very excited for the days to come, I had my bag packed ready to go, my clothes laid out and my alarm already set. After my enormous dinner (I forgot to mention that I eat far too much for a boy my age, still find it strange I am this skinny) I went to bed.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, sausages and eggs being cooked downstairs. I got out of bed, got dressed as fast as humanly possible and ran downstairs. "Excited for today honey?" Stacey asked (Stacey is my adopted mother)

"You bet Stace, I'm heading out right after breakfast" with that I downed my food as fast as possible and ran out the house for my school.

* * *

I have always done athletics and was always a little faster than anyone else at around my neighbourhood and also always a little stronger so I got to school quickly. I live close to half an hour by car and it took me about 45 minutes running.

When I got to school I didn't realise how big the school was. It was at least the size of 15 football fields all put together, lockers, classrooms and students everywhere.

I headed to the principals office and collected my classroom schedule and headed to my first class which happened to be Maths. As I got to class the teacher told me to wait outside so he could introduce me to the class.

"Alright class, we have a new student starting today. Kaileb will you please enter the classroom and introduce yourself"

I walked in slowly and I was sort of scared as all eyes in the room were focused on me. I began to talk, but stopped quickly as I heard a girl call me cute, my self esteem was then boosted.

"Hello class, my name is Kaileb Eldridge, i'm 14 and my hobbies include reading and martial arts and football. I'm not very good at martial arts or football, but I do enjoy them"

The class nodded and I began to walk to an empty seat until a quite gorgeous girl with deep blue eyes, and bright blonde hair called me over to sit next to her.

"Kaileb right? My name is Kate and i'm also new to the school. Today is only my second month being here. I hpe we can be really good friends"

**I hope you like the first chapter for my new book, I think you can tell where the story might be heading. Kaileb learns a little about his strength in the next chapter and it becames sort of interesting. I want this to be a long story so I'm hoping I have the time.**

**Power levels are not needed.**


	2. Am I human?

**Hey everyone, it's time for chapter 2. I'm writing this straight after I uploaded my first one so I don't know how my story went so far, but I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter will move faster than the previous, and also if I make any mistakes in my grammar and or punctuation, don't feel bad to correct me. Power levels may or may not be posted this chapter, i'll see how this chapter goes.**

The rest of the day was a blur until last period when we had Gym class. Today we had to just do a circuit then after the teacher will bring a mat out and we will try wrestling. I was never very big in muscle mass or never had any muscles to begin with really. I had some muscle on my stomach and chest areas, but don't most kids who don't eat a lot of junk and do a lot of exercise have?

I began to do weights until I saw the other kids and what they were lifting. The boy who looks the biggest in his muscle shirt was benching around 60 kilos which I didn't really know anything about not watching TV and not spending any time on the internet. I began to sit down and tried benching as well, I had a little help from the other guys because they were teaching me different techniques for holding the bar.

I didn't know how much I could lift so I was nervous thinking that I may be weaker than everyone at school.

"Jimmy right? I'm new to this so can you just bought 15 kilos on either side? I asked nervously

Jimmy just nodded and put 15 on either side including the bar made a total weight of 40kilos, and for a 14 year old that would be heavy. I got my hands ready and began to lift, but it was very light. I lifted it with ease. I told jimmy to take it off and put 30 kilos on each making a total weight of 70 kilos. The look on his face was priceless.

"Kaileb right? You do know that's 70 kilos right? That will be heavy. Brock over there can only lift around 70 and he is around twice your size. Are you sure man? I don't want any to be taking anyone to hospital"

I nodded and told him to put it on. I began to lift it and still found it easy, I was shocked, but Jimmy was dumbfounded. His eyes were the size of oranges and i've never seen anyones jaw drop that much.

"Probably just beginners luck haha" I said nervously

"Most likely man, but still that is quite the luck" Jimmy said whilst walking away

I just looked at my arms and began to wonder how strong I actually am, and if I should go to the gym a lot, if I was this strong I need to start working out. I heard a whistle and it was the coach getting everyone ready for wrestling. There was a massive mat in the middle and everyone was told to take a seat and watch whilst the wrestling team gave demonstrations.

I wasn't interested in the slightest and sort of dose off until the bell went to go home. I took a detour and wanted to have some fun after my first day.

I was walking through a large park and in the middle of the park was a sewage system with large tunnels that homeless people sometimes sleep. I have had to sleep there once or twice when I ran away from mean foster parents and I couldn't take it. I never went all the way in as it was way too dark for me.

I began to walk into the tunnels and I didn't care about the dark. I started walking and it had been around 5 minutes until I saw light, but it wasn't the end. It was a red light bulb flashing on and off above a door. The door was rusty and looked like it had never been open.

I was sketchy, but wanted to investigate, I tried opening, but from all the rust it was hard. I could see that it wasn't locked, but I kicked kicking it and pushing very hard. Finally I kicked it as hard as I could and it opened. I couldn't believe what I saw inside.

**A little bit of a cliffhanger I guess. Hopefully you like this chapter and you like the next one even more.**


	3. I want to train

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. It's time for the third chapter in DBK. I left it at sort of a cliffhanger last chapter so I will make it up to you guys and bring you hopefully a good chapter. POWER LEVELS WILL BE POSTED. **

"Holy Shit" was all that came out of my mouth. I could not believe my eyes. In the room was, I don't even know how to explain it. It was like a portal, a circular portal. It was creamy white in the middle and had sort of a pull to it. It was pulling me closer.

The force wasn't very strong and I could walk away, but I was so intrigued that I just couldn't.

My curiosity got the better of me and I began to move forward. The force picked up as I got closer, but I could still stand and control myself. I was standing right next to it and put my hand in it to see what would happen and it pulled me in.

Inside this so called Portal, all I saw was bright lights rotating in circles and it was making me really dizzy. It only lasted about 10 seconds, but those 10 seconds was terrible.

When I left the portal I was put into a alley way and I did not know my location. I walked out of the alley way and it was about 2pm in the afternoon. It was a sunny day, quite warm weather. I saw a few people walking and I asked them where I was.

"You're in Satan city of course" a man said with a confused look. I think my confused look was a bit more severe than his.

I then remember something. "Did he just say Satan City? Where do I know that name from? It sounds so familiar. Isn't Satan City from Dragon Ball Z? How did I get here?"

I looked around until I saw a billboard and of course, Hercule was on the billboard, but he looked different. He wasn't animated and he looked like a normal man, well as normal as a muscle headed afro freak can look like.

I then remembered something, I was born with a tail. I was born with hair and it hasn't grown. I was always stronger and faster than everyone without training whatsoever. Could I actually be a saiyan? That sounds absurd, but here I am standing in Satan city. I walked back over to the alley way and looked at the wall and punched it. The wall broke.

I was absolutely gobsmacked. I did not think the wall would crack. I felt stronger, I jumped and I could jump higher, does this place make me stronger? Could it be possible that I am from a different alternative timeline like Trunks was? This was too cool to be true, I have always loved Dragon Ball Z and if this was real then I am ecstatic.

Out of no where I hear footsteps behind me and then a drop and I turn around to see a very tall and built green man. The green man was wearing a purple training outfit with a white cape over the top, he also had a white cloth wrapped around his head, but it could also have been a white cap.

I was shocked to see that it was actually Piccolo. I wanted to keep it all a secret that I know who they are.

"Who are you, Saiyan" Said Piccolo with a nasty tone to his words. I didn't know how to respond, I knew he could detect power levels from the show and I knew he had sensed saiyans before so he obviously knew that I was a saiyan.

I told him my story and he was intrigued to say the least. If I was going to stay here then I want a goal.

"Piccolo, just one thing. Can you train me to become stronger so I can help in whatever way possible in the future, but can you also keep my identity a secret?

He agreed and also agreed to train me. He took me to the lookout where I met Dende and Popo. He told me he took the restrictions off the Hyperbolic time chamber, so I requested to train in there for 2 years so I can learn everything about Ki.

I was happy because he didn't ask many questions, like how I know so much about ki in the first place. He told me he will take me inside the Hyperbolic time chamber later on in the evening after dinner because he still had some questions to ask me.

I had one question that I wanted to know for myself.

"Piccolo, what is my power level?" I asked curiously. Piccolo just looked at me. He didn't answer for some time.

"Kid, for someone your age who has had no training whatsoever, it is very high" Piccolo said with a slight smirk. I was extremely happy. I knew I felt stronger and I know I can make this work. I will become a Super Saiyan, but first I will learn the basics of ki. This will be a fun journey.

**Power Levels**

**Piccolo – 200,000,000**

**Kaileb – 750 (own timeline) **

**10,000 (this timeline)**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Kaileb finally joined the Dragon Ball Z timeline. I hope you all enjoy this story and keep on reading.**


	4. Training

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. **

**DBK chapter 4.**

We opened the doors belonging to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and headed inside. I was amazed at the place, but also shocked to see the white. The entire place was just white with nothing else around. I didn't think it could be possible. We were actually in another dimension.

As I stepped down I instantly fell to my knees. The 10x gravity really got to me and it made it harder to walk. Piccolo just sat and meditated, which I think he will be doing quite a while. I did make it clear that I will not be a pacifist like his former pupil though.

"Kid, all I want you to do is physically push yourself. You might already know this, but you may feel stronger in this world than you do in your last. So push yourself like you have never pushed yourself before"

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk Piccolo, but don't worry, I got this." I thought about what I should do and how I should do it. I thought about doing laps, push ups, sit ups and then repeating the cycle.

I looked around for something that could be used as a marker, but then had a quick idea.

"Piccolo, can you make me weighted clothing? I want this training to be efficient and I want to be stronger then ever." With that said Piccolo instantly zapped me with new clothing and boy did that fall to the ground hurt.

"There you go kid, I managed to put 750 kilos on you and under 10x gravity it equals 7500 kilos. Seems heavy, but you will get used to it."

I slowly managed to grab myself and pull myself off the ground to standing position. Instead of running laps I thought about just running circles. I managed to get a good width of which I want to be running and it turned out to be around 2km wide.

I started and my first 5 laps were just walking, but I found that it started to get easier and easier as I carried on which was weird for me. I wasn't getting tired, but I was getting stronger.

I was jogging after my 15th lap and then on my 30th lap I was sprinting. I was running faster than I ever could before. After my 10th or so lap sprinting I could finish the 2km circle in less than a minute.

I was still getting stronger and faster by the lap. My 50th lap I managed to do it in 50 seconds and on my 100th lap I was doing it in 30 seconds. I was still getting faster and was not slowing down anytime soon. On my 200th lap I did it in 10 seconds and on my 500th lap I was doing it on 2 seconds.

I started losing count after I ran five thousand laps, but I continued to run for hours on end. I began to grow tired from running and my legs were starting to hurt so I gave my arms a go and started doing push ups.

The push ups were extremely easy, but I wanted to gain strength so I kept going. I tried clapping, one hand and also one finger push ups. I found the one finger push ups to be a little harder so I did thousands for hand.

After hours and hours of push ups I got up to do more and more laps. This was getting a little too easy so I stopped my laps early which only felt like an hour at most and started my sit ups.

I did thousands and thousands of sit ups and was still ready to do more. I was about to go for my 3rd set of laps until Piccolo came over.

"Kid, you have been training for 3 days straight now without break. Go get something to eat and rest now" Piccolo said slightly agitated, but also amazed.

I don't believe how I could be training for 3 days, but I guess I was a little tired and extremely hungry. I walked over and opened the fridge to see what was to eat. It was filled with pre cooked food and it looked like it had an unlimited stock. I took out 3 bowls of spaghetti, 2 massive hams and 12 chicken wings thinking it would fill me up.

I finished my dinner, but was still hungry so I had another 3 bowls of spaghetti. I crashed on my bed and did not wake up until a large gust of wind picked me up out of bed. I looked over and saw Piccolo powering up whilst sparring with himself and they were both going all out.

"Kid, you're finally awake? Good! You were only asleep for 15 hours, but enough of that. You're finally going to learn how to use ki. I want you to have a seat, cross your legs and dig deep inside yourself and once you feel something I want you to pull on it."

I did as I was told and I could actually feel something.

"That's it kid, keep it up. Just a little further and you will have it. You're almost there"

I pulled harder and all of a sudden I was standing with blue wind rotating around my body, and I knew I had done it.

It has been just over 2 months and my power has sky rocketed. Flying and basic ki control is easy for me. I can now power up, use basic ki blasts and I know multiple fighting techniques from my spars with Piccolo. Piccolo hasn't stayed with me the entire time, he has been in and out of the time chamber.

I can manage to get a few hits on Piccolo every now and then and his punches don't hurt as much as they used to. I'm also learning the Kamehameha wave, which has been a struggle, but I am getting it.

My daily routine consists of 15,000 laps, 10,000 push ups, 10,000 sit ups and 10 kamehameha waves. Every 2nd or 3rd day Piccolo will come in and I will go all out which helps with my power increase.

Piccolo says that in a couple of months I should be turning into a Super Saiyan which would be incredible. I love training and getting stronger.

**Power Levels.**

**Piccolo – 202,000,000 **

**Kaileb – 10,000,000**


	5. Ascension?

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. **

**DBK chapter 5.**

5 months has passed since the day I started my training in the time chamber. Piccolo came in today and was impressed with the progress I have made. I have mastered my ability to power up and use large ki beams.

I haven't really thought about my past life living in the other dimension and I don't really care. I didn't really know my foster parents and I didn't know anyone at school. My past life is just a blur to me now and this is my new life.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Piccolo came in today and was acting a little different. I had learned to detect power levels and I had learned to sense emotions in different people, and Piccolo was angry.

Piccolo came up to me and without any warning punched me. It was a force I had not expected and I'm sure that my cheek was bruised.

"What are you doing Piccolo? Why did you hit me?" I tried to shout with my short breath

"Get up Kid. Don't be a weakling all your life. Do you think your dead parents would of liked to see there monkey son being tossed around by a Namek?"

I didn't know what to say. I was beyond angry, he had just talked shit about my parents and even the comment "monkey" hurt. I didn't know what to do, but I could feel my ki rise. I was getting angry and my ki started to slowly come out.

"Come on Kid is that all you got? Your mother died giving birth to an ignorant and weak monkey boy. She would be turning in her grave right now, I bet she was glad she died so she didn't have to see you anymore" Piccolo said smirking

I had enough. Lightning started forming around me. My ki was pouring out. I started to have flashbacks of my father before he took his own life away. I was looking at myself holding photos of my mother crying. Was I really a disgrace? They were Saiyans and I was not for the last 14 years. Piccolo will pay.

I screamed and let my ki rise to heights it has never reached before. I could feel a deep and power energy deep inside myself that was wanting to come out. It was hurting pulling it out, but it needed to. I was pulling on it and lightning was forming around me, my ki energy was turning blonde and with one final yell I was finished.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

My ki was enormous. I felt very light in my weights, lighter than I did before. I felt like I could beat anyone in a fight. Thinking back about the show Dragon Ball Z I had just realised what I have done. I had ascended into a Super Saiyan. I may not have been strong enough to beat Piccolo and I know he was just trying to help me ascend, but I needed to prove a point. My Saiyan pride as been hurt and I needed to avenge it. I needed to hurt Piccolo and that was what I was planning to do.

I charged at Piccolo, with speed that I have never felt before. With one quick jab to the Nameks gut, he was on the floor trying to reach his second breathe. I phased out and kneed him in the back of the head.

I flew up high and gathered a large amount of Ki into a condensed amount of energy similar to The Big Bang attack. I fired it and it soared down to hit Piccolo and exploded.

I was gasping for air from all the energy I let go from me with that attack and changed back to normal with one knee on the ground. I glanced over to Piccolo and his clothes were in shreds and was bleeding heavily in most places.

I took a senzu bean from my pocket and threw it over to him to eat. Although I almost killed him I could tell he was proud. He was proud of my ascension and gave me a pat on the back as he hobbled out of the chamber.

I knew what I needed to do now in my training. I needed to master the Super Saiyan technique so I can change at will and might even stay for months like that, the same as Gohan and Goku.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It has been a year since I had entered the Time Chamber and I was feeling a lot stronger than I did when I first entered. I had mastered the transformation about 4 months ago and has been in this form for the last 3 months.

I had learned to become a full power Super Saiyan with this form and it made it hurt less accessing all this energy. I was getting stronger every day. I was almost stronger than Piccolo and the spars we had was more equal. I was actually hurting Piccolo and when I let all my power out I could actually beat him.

My normal hair looked like a mixture of Vegetas and Gohans hair. My normal black hair looked like Gohan when he went Super Saiyan 2 and my transformed hair looks like a longer version with more of a fringe. My green eyes and blonde hair really suited the way I looked, and the way Piccolo sometimes looked at me it will cause fear in my enemies.

I need to ascend soon, in the next few months I needed to grow stronger than anyone else. I have another 12 months to become an ascended Super Saiyan.

I wanted to become stronger than Gohan and possibly Vegeta. I wanted to prove myself to them and gain respect from the other Saiyans. I trained all day and slept all night, I know what I needed to do. I will never stop training.

**Power Levels.**

**Piccolo – 210,000,000**

**Kaileb (5 months) – 30,000,000 – Super Saiyan – 90,000,000**

**Kaileb (12 months) – 70,000,000 – Super Saiyan - 200,000,00**


	6. Nightmares

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. Also this fan fiction will be set during the 7 year time period after Cell. I want to make Kaileb as close to Gohans age as possible. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**DBK chapter 6.**

I knew what I needed to become a Super Saiyan 2.I needed anger, but I needed more power. I needed to get stronger.

If I wanted to ascend in the new couple of months I need to push myself harder. I need to go beyond my own bodies limits to break the impossible. I will become the strongest Saiyan.

My training today consisted of 50,000 laps, 50,000 push ups, 50,000 sit ups, but I also worked on my ki and martial arts. I worked on my after image technique, and I worked on producing 5 super Kamehameha waves and 5 mastered Galic Guns. I also want to work on my own technique, but that was becoming rather tricky.

Piccolo told me yesterday that he had left for good as there was nothing else to teach me, and that I had surpassed him. He was thrilled that I surpassed him, being my teacher and all. Piccolo was proud with the work he accomplished.

* * *

I woke up one morning after having a nightmare about Buu. Buu came to the lookout looking for a strong fighter and all he got was the Earthlings. He grew angry.

"BRING ME THESE TWO GREAT FIGHTERS YOU HAVE PROMISED" Buu shouted.

I tried to run up to him and attack, but I was frozen. I couldn't move, and I felt trapped. Piccolo was gone and so was everyone else. I have never met any of them, but I knew that they will be my family sooner or later.

Buu then began to laugh, in a split second he let out a potent ki blast from his Antenna and killed them all. To be more precise, he turned everyone I cared about into chocolate. CHOCOLATE.

I was shaking, I was crying.

Buu then looked over to where I was standing and the 3 words that came out of his mouth sent chills down my spine.

"You're next boy"

I woke up angry, I woke up with my Super Saiyan ki raging to life. I hovered over to the open, to the never ending dimension of time itself. Ki lightning radiating all around me and shocking the floor everyone now and then. I knew this would be the time.

Buu then came into my head again filling me with rage, I had to be stronger to be able to kill him. More ki lighting radiating around my body, I could feel myself about to ascend. I needed to ascend to protect my soon to be friends. I need to be stronger, Buu was a force to be reckoned with. My arms began to twitch and expand increasing my muscle mass, my legs doing the same. My chest exploded and I could feel my stomach getting tighter and stronger.

The power I could feel was enormous and it was hurting to control it. I had ascended. I feel to my knees panting. I was losing conscious, my body wasn't strong enough to withstand this enormous energy.

I needed to train more. Super Saiyan 2 was extremely hard to control and I have never felt that amount of energy before in my life. If I tried it again it may permanently damage me. I need about another month training in my ascended form and base form to increase my overall ki and be able to control that energy. I think my transformation might even be stronger than Gohans which will help me out greatly.

My knowledge of Buus abilities will help us a lot, and my awesome power increase over the next 10months will help too. I want to master my Super Saiyan 2 transformation and increase it until I have no limitations in my power. I don't just want to beat Buu, I want to torture him into nothing.

My glimpse at my ascended transformation was last week and I have been training harder than every before to control that power. My power level has increased since my transformation, which helps a lot in trying to control it. I plan on trying again in 3 weeks time and seeing if I can control it.

My 16th birthday was in a week and I thought I should try transforming again on my birthday. I want to be around 17 when I come out or close to it so I can be in Gohans grade at school. I plan on going to Orange Star High School and suppressing my energy dangerously low to get more info on Gohan.

I want to at least last a week or two before he gets suspicious, Piccolo has already agreed not to tell anyone about me. If you didn't know or not, but my living arrangements will be sleeping in one of the spare rooms on the lookout.

I stopped my training and starting meditating. Piccolo taught me that if I meditated for hours my ki control will come easier and my power will also increase. Meditating also gave me a lot of time to think about things. I plan on still training when I come out of the time chamber and when Gohan finds out that I'm not a normal student I plan on sparring with him to see if I am stronger.

If I am stronger than Gohan I may also be stronger than Vegeta giving me a good chance at Buu.

Becoming stronger is my goal right now and I need to do it. I need to surpass Gohan, and Vegeta and eventually Goku. I want to beat Buu. I can hopefully fuse with Gohan giving our power is close and bodies are the same which they most likely will. I will become the strongest Saiyan and make my prince proud.

**Kaileb will respect Vegeta considering he is the Prince and Kaileb is a saiyan. Also the power levels will not always be accurate because I want the base to still be high and be able to compete, but if I have the 50x increase, then it will be off the charts for Super Saiyan.**

**Power Levels:**

**Kaileb: 90,000,000 – Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 – Super Saiyan 2 (glimpse): 400,000,000**


	7. Dreaming

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. I realise I have been skipping time intervals, but only doing that for the sake that it's just training and he is in the time chamber. His powers are increasing substantially, but they will take a step back.**

**DBK chapter 7**

It has been 7 months since the incident with me turning Super Saiyan 2. I have tried to accomplish it again, but I just can't do it. I need to become stronger, but I think I need an emotional boost to go along with it, and I can't get one being inside here.

My powers have grown a lot, but I finding that I get angry too often. You know what they say "With great power becomes great responsibility" well I don't think I have any regard to good behaviour. I need to learn to get my emotions checked out.

I really just want to leave this place. I will be staying in for another 5 months, because I will be 17 at that stage and then I will leave. Hopefully in 5 months I can become a man who cares for others and has a love for fighting without becoming increasingly mad and wanting to blow everything up.

I have learned many techniques. I have mastered the art of using the kamehameha wave without wasting a lot of energy. I am still trying to get the Super kamehameha wave down, but I waste too much energy using it.

I love using ki blasts, but I really find my speciality to be hand to hand combat. I can fight with just martial arts for hours, where as if I use ki blasts I drain my energy to quickly.

I need to buff myself up a bit. I'm still fairly skinny, around Gohans size, but I want to have the same muscle mass as Goku or Vegeta.

I really want to get out of the time chamber, I need to learn new techniques and I'm getting kind of lonely. Being an orphan had it's moments, but I have been alone for a year now and the only interaction I have had in the last 2 years has been from an alien who I had just met.

I have decided to leave early. I wont leave in 5 months, but in 3 months so I can celebrate my birthday on the outside. I want to learn new techniques from Piccolo.

For the next few months I want to work on my defensive strategy since I was lacking ever since Piccolo left. There I stood, in the middle of the white open nothingness. I shot a total of 15 tracking blasts all aimed at myself. They were coming in fast and they were strong blasts.

If one of those blasts hit me then I will be in pain.

I used my superhuman speed and avoided all of them as they all came at me. I used the afterimage and avoided 2 at the same time and then side stepped past another 5. I was avoiding them for just over 5 minutes until 1 hit me from behind. It hurt like hell and it distracted me for just a moment until I git be another in the chest area. I then was hit by every single one of them in my face, chest, back and thighs. I was standing there hurt until everything went black.

I had a dream, but it wasn't anything I recognised. It was a young man around the age of 25, he looked like me. I then realised that it was my father. He was walking down a hallway towards a door.

He was wearing his own design in his armour, which I presume makes him a Saiyan elite. His hair looked a lot like me. He had very spiky hair, but also had a slight fringe.

He knocked on the door at the end of the doorway and was let in by no other then Zarbon himself.

"I see you have returned Bardem. Freiza will see you now" Zarbon said with a slight smirk showing pride in my father.

I was a little taken back at this, he may have been an elite, but I didn't know Zarbon liked any of his servants.

My father looked over at Freiza and bowed. Freiza had a cup full of red wine in his hand whilst sitting in his chair. He was in his first transformation stage and he had a smile on his face.

"Ahh yes Bardem. I see your mission went well. Soon you wont even need your team on missions and you can just go yourself. I have been meaning to set up a highly trained team of only the strongest warriors. How would you like to be the leader?

"Yes Sir, I would love the opportunity to lead such a team. I am only this strong under your guidance and your training my lord." My father said with a little stutter.

"I will check your power level since we have not in over 3 months. You have been on 5 different missions since then so It may be quite large. Might even be stronger than Dodoria over there."

Freiza then put on his scouter and pressed a button on the side. I could see Dodoria not looking very happy after Freiza making that statement

"Quite an improvement. You are by far one of the strongest Saiyans to have ever lived Bardem. Your power level is a whopping 20,500. In a few months you may need to take Dodorias job. Anyway I want you to go train Vegeta and increase his power like your own."

With that my father left the major room and walked down the hallway again. I was surprised at my fathers power level, but also surprised that he knew and trained Vegeta.

I woke up in an unfamiliar location. I was no longer inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but in a bed outside. Piccolo then walked in.

"Kid, I found you knocked out and in pretty bad shape. I gave you a senzu bean just then and you woke up. Anyway it has been 2 days out here so 2 years in there and I think your time is done. I gather your birthday is coming up so I want you out here for it. I also want to see how far you have come. I would suppress your energy if I was you though so no-one else finds you.

**I didn't know what an elite wore so I just gave Bardem his own style armour. I also couldn't figure out a name at the time so Bardem was quite interesting. I hope you enjoyed the story and power levels will be posted below. Don't forget to review, this story is as much yours as it is mine.**

**Power Levels:**

**Kaileb: 95,000,000 – Super Saiyan: 260,000,000**

**Dodoria: 22,000**

**Bardem: 20,500**

**Zarbon: 30,000 **

**Freiza: 530,000**


	8. Getting ready for school

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. **

**I don't know many Saiyan names so I hope Bardem was good enough haha. I don't know if I should add Freiza to this story or not, but I will look into it.**

**Sorry this chapter took over a day to post. I got really caught up with Youtube videos and TV shows and my Xbox. Wont happen again, but this chapter is almost twice the size of the others so it makes up for it. Have an enjoyable read.**

**DBK chapter 7.**

I was a little taken back that Piccolo came inside the Time Chamber and more taken back that Piccolo brought me out, but I did not mind. My training was a success.

I gather my transformation to Super Saiyan 2 will happen during battle or a time I need it most.

"So kid, do you still want to go along with your plan and attend Orange Star High with Gohan? If you do I suggest enrolling in the school as soon as possible because Gohan starts in 3 days on Monday."

I had no idea I came so late, I thought I would have at least a month. I should of asked Piccolo how long until he starts before I went in. Piccolo told me not to worry about clothes because he can just make me them and that I will have a room here to stay.

"Thanks Piccolo, I might go wandering around the place and search for Orange Star High and just look around the different cities. I will keep my power level down so no-one can find me. I'll see you later"

With that I jumped off the side of the lookout and made my way to the nearest city.

* * *

I never realised how strong everyone felt. I was used to sending Piccolo, but now I could sense 2 massive power level about 80 miles to the west and 2 massive power levels around 500 miles to the south. I headed close to the west because it was closer and it might lead me to Satan City.

I already knew who they would belong to and that would be Trunks and Vegeta probably training. I compared the larger to mine and they were about the same which I felt proud of.

I arrived in West City 10minutes later, it would be quicker, but I'm suppressing my power level. When I arrived I was surprised at how high tech everything was. There were even flying cars.

I was walking down the street trying to get information and then I saw a massive, sphere like yellow building with the words 'CAPSULE CORP' written on the top. I could not believe my eyes.

I didn't approach it or anything and just simply walked past and continued my search for a sign to Satan City. I ended up walking into a random gas Station and asked for directions to Satan City

"Excuse me, you didn't happen to know the directions of Satan City from here did you?" I asked

"Yes, go straight down this main road for 10minutes until you see a sign which tells you to go down a road to your right. Follow the signs and you should be there in 30minutes.

With that I left for Satan City.

* * *

As I managed to enter Satan City I heard gun shots with my enhanced hearing. I followed the sound and eventually came to a crime scene which looked like a bunch of muscle head criminals holding an important person captive.

I descended near the police cars and walked over and heard that it was actually the mayor that are holding captive. The nearest cop saw that I was just a kid standing near a crime scene and told me to move away so I don't get injured.

"Don't worry, I have this under control" I said with confidence.

With that I jumped over all the Police cars and put myself between the police and the criminals.

"Put the Mayor down now and no-one gets hurts." I said sounded sort of like a corny superhero.

"Or what kid? You going to hurt us. WE HAVE GUNS, you can do nothing to us." that was the last thing the criminals said.

I used my super speed to move to two of the criminals without them being able to see me and disarmed them both. I kicked the first criminal in the gut and chopped the second one in the head and knocked him out.

I then jumped over the leader who was holding the mayor captive and moved to the third criminal and with a swift kick to the knee his leg shattered. He was howling with pain. Everyone looked shocked and didn't know how to react. I was shocked myself, I guess I didn't know my own strength.

I then turned around to stare at the leader of the group who was backing up in fear, but still holding the mayor with a gun to his head.

"I would drop that if you knew what was good for you. I took down your little gang with no effort at all, and I want hesitate with taking you down."

With that said the leader of the gang threw the mayor at me with all his strength and then fired the gun.

I moved around the mayor and quickly stopped the bullet. The leader was quivering with fear, but took off in a dead sprint. I used my speed to gain advantage and get in front of him. I did not act upon anything, but let the police to do there job and I flew off.

The mayor called out for and so did the Police, but I did not stop. I heard a helicopter touch down, and I think I knew who it belonged to, but I was already too far to notice.

I went on my way to Orange Star high and found the school. I landed in an alley way only 5 minutes walking distance from the school and made my way to it. Piccolo packed me a back pack and told me not to worry about documents because everything in the bag will vouch for me.

I walked towards the front entrance and through the door. I saw a sign pointing towards the office so I walked towards it.

It was a normal office room with 3 office ladies sitting behind a glass wall and a little room where it looked like you would line up to ask something or get whatever you need.

I walked to the glass and began to talk to this lady who asked me what I needed.

"Yes please, I would like to speak to the Principal about enrolling in the school?" I asked

"Yes, that wont be a problem. Come through the door on your right and I'll show you to him" she pointed to the door and I walked through.

I found the office I was looking for just down the hall and knocked on the door. The Principal opened the door and I stepped it and took my seat. He was a tall man with a crew cut. He worse a black suit and looked to be in his late 40's.

We had a normal conversation and he asked me a few questions. He wanted me to show him past test scores so I looked in my bag and it seemed Piccolo packed me everything I needed. I pulled out my report and it was an above average report which made the man smile.

After it was all over he gave me my class schedule and said I start Monday and to be here by 8:30.

* * *

With that I left for the lookout excited after what just happened.

I told Piccolo that I got accepted and he nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Piccolo for everything in the bag, it came in handy." I said with a rather large smile. All Piccolo did was smile and headed off to meditate. Popo came in with my dinner and left it there while I thanked him and began attacking my food.

I began to think that my life here may not be so bad after all, and I can't wait for the events that are about to unfold.

* * *

Over the next 3 days all I did was meditate to better learn to control my power level and how to suppress it more and I did little training. I wanted to be well rested for school.

I woke up the morning for my school, wore whatever clothing I had next to me. Popo brought breakfast in, and after that was all gone I rushed to school. Excited about the day ahead of me.

**Power levels are not need.**


	9. School life

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. **

**I wont post exactly what classes Gohan has because I can't be bothered re watching those parts of the anime so i'm going to make up what he has.**

**DBK chapter 9.**

I arrived at school on time and made my way to my first class which was in room 4E. I had English, and made my way over. When I got there I saw another student waiting outside to be introduced to the class and I could not believe who I saw.

There was Gohan, standing there waiting to be introduced. I could feel his power and it was being lowered or he was just weak from the lack of training over the last 7 years.

He looked over at me and welcomed himself.

"Hello, my name is Gohan. I'm new here" He reached out his hand and shook mine.

"I'm new here too, today is my first day. Looks like we have the same classes." I said with a smile.

The teacher walked over to the door to introduce Gohan, but then he saw me and remembered that two students were starting today.

"Hello young man, I seemed to forget that two students were starting today. Come inside and introduce yourself to the class."

I walked in behind Gohan and he introduced himself.

"Hello class, ahh my name is Son Gohan and I like martial arts and reading." Gohan said awkwardly and with a shy voice. I had a slight smirk when I heard that and then it was my go.

"Hello Class, my name is Kaileb and I too like martial arts." Gohan looked over at me with a confused look, but then we went to sit down. The teacher pointed out two empty seats which just happened to be next to a certain black haired girl who's father was a liar. That's right, you guessed it, Videl Satan.

Sitting next to Videl was a muscle headed freak who I recognised to be the one and only Sharpener. As we sat down I heard Sharpener pass a comment about us being tiny and not doing martial arts.

"How can two skinny weaklings like yourself even think of doing martial arts? Probably get eaten alive out there." Sharpener said with an arrogant smile.

Gohan and I just brushed it off. Erasa started talking to us and saying how we look cute and random conversation starters, but she said something that caught out interest.

"Gohan and Kaileb, you know you two look like you're related. You look like you're brother. You have the same hair, same height, same build and same everything, are you guys related.

I looked at Gohan and he looked at me and we exchanged confusing looks at each other.

"We're not brothers. We may have a bit in common though for example doing Martial arts and the way we do our hair haha." I said trying to cover up us being both Saiyans even though he doesn't know it yet either.

"Yeah, we must have the same style for hair when it comes to the mornings too" Gohan said with the classic Son style grin with the hand to the back of his head. I couldn't be but smile at the sight of that.

Class was over and we both moved to our next classes. It turns out that Gohan and I have all the same classes together and right now we have Gym class. Videl, Sharpener and Erasa all had the same classes as well.

We walked to the gym and began getting changed in our gym clothes. We began getting changed and I was getting dressed near Gohan. When we took off our shirts, Sharpener rushed over and asked why we had so many scars all over our body. We both nervously looked at each other and both said

"Training"

Sharpener just looked at us and walked away. Gohan was giving me a suspicious glare, but most of shrugged it off and we got changed.

We walked out to the yard and waiting for our instructions from the coach. There was an oval which was maybe 1 mile in radius. He told us to run around the oval for 15 minutes whilst he sets everything up. He said the person who does the most laps will choose what we do. The whole class thought Videl would win, but they don't know how fast I am.

Gohan looked like he would not run as fast to try and hide his power.

"Gohan, you better run fast and not try and hide your power. You do martial arts, don't be afraid to embrace it." I said and he gave me an angry, but surprised look.

I didn't know if I said too much, but hopefully that will help him go faster. We all lined and and on the GO whistle we all started running.

Gohan, Sharpener, Videl and I were in the lead and gaining a lot of distance from the ones behind. Sharpener said something about Gohan and I not being strong enough to keep up with Videl and him, but he slowly started falling behind.

Gohan, Videl and I were all tied up and I gave a quick glance at Gohan and then winked before I went a bit faster past the both of them. Videl looked surprised because she was running very fast for a normal human until Gohan took off and caught up with me.

"I don't know who you are, but how do you know about my powers and your power level is not an average human either. Are you possibly lowering it?"

"Human? I may or may not be. For someone trying to hide himself you were pretty open with me. Let's finish this race and see who the fastest is, don't want to ruin your secret identity so I wont run too fast.

Put your power level to 500 and run as fast as that will allow you and see who is faster, deal?"

I pumped up my power level a little, but Gohan had to drop his. We then ran a little faster, and began our race. We finished our first lap in about 2 minutes and began overtaking everyone else. We caught up to Sharpener who was having a very rough time and ended up passing Videl again.

It had been just over 14minutes and Gohan and I were on 7 laps each and just started our 8th. I pushed myself to the 500 power level limit and ran as fast as I could as did Gohan. We came to the final 100m and began running as fast as we could. The last 20m came and we were still neck and neck. With the last 5m it ended up being a tie and we both shook our hand.

"After school I need to talk to you Kaileb, I need you to tell me everything you know and if you're lucky we might spar" Gohan said smiling.

I agreed with my own smile and began thinking of what I should say as we walked together to lunch. My undercover role was blown by my competitive side, but that was ok. Let's hope he will believe my story and let's see how strong he really is.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. Gohan and Kaileb will hopefully become friends. Who do you think we will the fight?  
**

**Power levels not needed.**


	10. New Saiyan in town

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. **

**I know last chapter wasn't that good of a chapter. I had a difficult time writing Gohan for some reason, but nonetheless I'll keep trying. **

**I have a major headache whilst writing this chapter so just bear with me, but it should be all good.**

**DBK chapter 10.**

Gohan told me he couldn't make it yesterday because of his mother so I agreed and just walked off. I didn't show him I could fly so I waited for him to leave and started suppressing my power level again.

I went back to the lookout and started training and eating. I feel asleep and awaited for the next day.

School started at 8:30 every morning and I wanted to be early so I arrived around 8:10. I found Erasa and went to sit next to her. It looked like she was just sitting there listening to music.

I sat down and she noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Kaileb, you're here early. How are you?" Erasa asked with a smile.

"I'm good I guess. Yeah I didn't have much planned this morning. Woke up early as well. Anyone else here yet? Like Sharpener or Videl?"

Videl had a higher power level than anyone else at the school so I knew when should would arrive, same with Gohan.

Erasa just shook her head and took out her homework and began doing math questions. I took out my homework and we did it together. The bell went and we went to class.

We had maths and Gohan and Videl were not there. I could sense Gohan coming to school quickly, but I could not sense Videls smaller power level, Gohans was overpowering the rest.

Gohan came in 10minutes late, but still no sign of Videl. He smiled at me and then took his seat next to me.

"Sorry for yesterday, I was busy with my mother, we can reschedule I guess." Gohan said with a sad tone to his voice. His mom must have been angry with him I guess. Chi Chi from what I remember was always angry so it was no surprise.

Videl arrived 5 minutes later and apparently there was a criminal out somewhere, but she mentioned someone helped her out going by the name of Saiyaman. I cracked up and then looked at Gohans wrist and there was the watch that allowed him to transform to Saiyaman.

I thought it was pretty cool fighting criminals in a costume, I always really enjoyed comics back in my own time so I thought this would be cool if I helped out. Lunch came and I pulled Gohan aside to ask him a question.

"Hey bro, I know your Saiyaman, and I know you can transform into him by pressing that red button on your watch. Can I get a similar watch that allows me to help as well. I wouldn't mind being a Superhero" I asked

Gohan looked at me with a scared face, I probably shouldn't have brought it up because he looked like he was going to hurl.

"How did you know I was Saiyaman? I haven't told anyone and I was being really good about it" Gohan didn't realise that he had the exact same build as him, exactly same height and voice even though he made it sound different. It was the mirror image of him, and because I saw the Tv show.

"Gohan, you are the spit image of him. Same height, same voice, same build and same everything. It was not hard to tell, but that's besides the point. Can I come to CC with you tonight and get my own? I may be able to help" I asked

Gohan looked around for a minute and said "Show me how strong you are after school and then maybe you can"

I looked at him with a smile and then stopped suppressing my power. There was a little wind, but because it was my normal strength not much happened. Gohan realised that I stopped and his jaw dropped, he could not believe how strong I was. He didn't know I was a saiyan, but I could not imagine what was going through his mind, to him I would be the strong human alive.

"I didn't realise how strong you were. On the flight to Capsule Corp you can tell me if you're human or not and spar with me. You don't seem like a threat, but i'll let Vegeta decide with that one.

School finished and Gohan and I walked over to the nearest alley and waited until the coast was clear. When it was clear we took off into the air in the direction of West City and Capsule Corp.

Gohan was surprised I could fly even though he sensed my power level. I no longer had it suppressed and neither did he.

"So Gohan, tell me this. Why did you stop training? From what I can sense you're weaker than I am at the moment. You could have been the strongest being in the universe by far if you kept on training?" I asked

"Well Kaileb, it wasn't really up to me. My mother made me study and study to get a good job. I know i'm not the strongest, but i'm still strong enough to protect the people I love" he said sternly

That was true, but he didn't know about Majin Buu yet. I wonder if the timeline will change with just me being here, and maybe Buu wont even come.

When we arrived I could see Vegeta standing in the front lawn starting at me. He could sense my power level and wanted to know who I was. It is now or never, maybe I should tell him i'm a Saiyan.

We landed and Vegeta walked over to me. He threw a punch and I caught it.

"You're going to have to be faster than that Vegeta" I said with a smirk

Vegeta just growled and began looking around for something.

"You're not human are you? What are you and how did you become so strong?" He asked me in a deep and agitated voice. I think it was his normal voice thoguh.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe this will give you an idea." With that I balled my hands into a fist and spread my legs apart and started tensing my arms. Wind started picking up around my feet and my power level was increasing. All of a sudden gold appeared around me and I transformed into a Super Saiyan. Gohans and Vegetas jaws were on the floor. They couldn't believe another Saiyan was there with them all along.

"How are you a Saiyan? When did you transform? Are there more of you?" He asked shocked

"Well Vegeta, I'm a Saiyan from a different dimension or timeline if you will and i'm a full blood. My parents were Saiyans, but my mother died in child birth and my father committed suicide not long after. I transformed about 14months ago in my training and there are no more of me. I was the only one from my dimension."

I did not tell him about being in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but it wasn't necessary.

"Where is your tail Saiyan?" Vegeta asked

"In my dimension I was a normal human to the human doctors. They though it was odd I had a tail and just chopped it off. I didn't realise the importance until much later on and it hasn't grown back yet." I said.

"Well Kaileb your story makes sense of some sort. You father committed suicide because a Saiyan man can't live with himself if his mate is dead. If she dies in battle he will not stop until he kills whatever killed her, but since she died naturally he could not go on. Anyway who was your father?"

"You knew my father actually. My fathers name was Bardem.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was very ill for the last couple of days and school has been tough. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Power Levels.**

**Kaileb: 95,000,000 – Super Saiyan: 260,000,000**

**Gohan: 85,000,000**

**Vegeta: 100,000,000**


	11. Vegeta vs Kaileb

**I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. **

**Hey guys, time for a new chapter. I'm writing this on top before I have even considered about what to write and I have no idea what this chapter is going to contain. Review this and tell me what you think :)**

**I'm also writing this chapter in a detention I got, so that's a strange place to be writing :P**

**DBK chapter 11.**

Vegeta had a shocked expression on his face, sort of like he saw a ghost or heard a name he would never hear again.

"Your father was a great man, he was my trainer after all. I'm glad to be able to meet his son and another strong saiyan. Let's go inside the Gravity room and spar" Vegeta finished that sentence with a smile on his face.

Gohan really didn't know what was going on. He had no idea that I was a saiyan and I think he was still a little shocked at my Super Saiyan transformation.

"Kaileb, why didn't you tell me you were a Saiyan? We could of fought earlier."

"I wanted to keep my identity a secret, but it soon turned out to be boring. I needed some training time and thought this would be the perfect way. Gohan, can you go ask Bulma about the watch and if she can make one for me?"

Gohan left to go talk to Bulma and I followed Vegeta to the Gravity chamber. We made our way in and Vegeta went over to turn on some Gravity.

"So boy, have you ever trained in any type of Gravity before? Vegeta asked

"Only 10x gravity, but that's all. Vegeta, if you don't mind me asking, but can you start training me? I know it's really sudden, but I want to be able to access the extra gravity and I don't want to be attending school anymore. I just want to be getting stronger" I asked and really hoped for an answer I would like.

Vegeta looked at me for a moment obviously not expecting that question.

"You want me to train you? I'll say to you what I said to my son. If you can land a punch on me I will train you, but it will be in 400x gravity. I will allow you to transform though"

Vegeta did not know about my already weighted clothing. I had 750kg on as weighted clothing so in 400x gravity I will be weighed 300,000 kilos. I was not sure that a Saiyan could even lift that amount, but i'll try.

Vegeta turned on the 400x gravity and I struggled to stand. I got back up though and began to pace to get used to it. I jumped on the spot and threw punches and kicks. After just 2 minutes I felt adjusted and my speed felt well. I looked over at Vegeta who looked just fine.

"You ready?"

He was first to react and charged at me, he was moving pretty fast, but his smaller and more beefy body made him slower than me. I was wearing the armour so I may have been slower though.

I moved forward and made sure to punch at the same time and when our first connected there was a shockwave which made a few dents and cracks in the wall. I jumped back and charged at him hoping to connect a few kicks. He was simply dodging all my attacks. I thought about making a pattern and I went for an aggressive attack. I threw 4 punches and then 2 kicks and went again using the same tactic for just over 5 minutes.

I made sure Vegeta was getting used to that tactic before all of a sudden I threw a 5th punch with he only slightly dodged and then prepared a weaker ki blast and fired it right on his face.

It missed.

I was shocked, where could he go? He must of used the after image technique and I think he is only toying with me by the way he is only defending. I powered up to my maximum in normal form which caused a little gust around me and Vegeta to come out of hiding.

"I am impressed boy, you're stronger than kaka brat inside. Being able to punch me is very hard and not many people can do it." Vegeta said impressed.

"Oh Vegeta, I am just getting warmed up" I said with a smirk.

I used my super speed to appear behind Vegeta and went for a kick, he used the after image technique because I was not as fast with all this clothing on, but he tried to come behind me only to meet the same fate. This went on for about 3 minutes before I stopped and parried his atttack.

We threw multiple punches that only hit each others punches causing minor tremors. His attacks were stronger and slightly faster, but I was keeping up. Vegeta threw a really strong punch and I managed to block it with my forearm and boy did that hurt.

While I was distracted because of my pain Vegeta threw a heavy punch and it connected on my cheek. I was lucky nothing broke, but I flew across the room and made a massive dent in the side of the gravity chamber.

I got up a smirked. "Nice hit Vegeta, but you can do better." I wiped the blood off my lip and began side stepping.

I was moving really fast and then leaped to the side of Vegeta and threw one of my strongest punches at Vegeta. He did a heavy roundhouse kick to block the blow and it worked.

"This is one of my first real fights and I am loving every minute of it."

"Same here boy, you're an exceptional warrior."

"Vegeta, I will be taking off my weighted clothing now. I realised that your size allows you to move much slower. I have a slender figure for some reason, but it allows me to move quite fast like Gohan." I began removing my weighting clothing and then asked Vegeta a question.

"Vegeta, do you want to know how much my weighted clothing weighed?" I asked him

"So what, you met the Namek? The Namek wears 250 kilos so it couldn't be much more. It would make you 100,000 kilos in here though and the puny Namek can't manage that." Vegeta said.

"Well Vegeta, it is a little more than the standard 250 kilos. My weighted clothing is 750 kilos. Guess how much that makes me weigh in here" I simply tossed my clothing over to Vegeta.

Vegeta went over to grab them.

"You weighed over 300,000 kilos in here, you must be quite fast. Your strength was lacking, but I can see that your speed makes up for it. "

Vegeta leaned over and picked them up. He observed them for a minute or two and then dropped them making a loud noise and causing many dents.

"I doubt kaka brat could carry that, but anyways boy, show me your real speed"

I stood there for a second before disappearing only using my speed and hit Vegeta as hard as I could in the cheek before he even had time to register that I moved. He flew to the wall leaving a whole there. I looked over at him whilst he was getting up and he had a smile on his face indicating that he was proud.

**Yes Vegeta is stronger than Kaileb. Kaileb is faster, but lacks the strength meaning that Vegeta would beat him in a one on one.**

**Power Levels are not needed as I say them in the last chapter. I did take off my weighted clothing, but I don't agree in that making me anymore stronger. I did not magically regain ki as I took them off.**

**Leave reviews :)**


	12. My name trainer

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it, this story is purely made for entertainment purposes. **

**DBK chapter 12**

"You're stronger than kaka brat in there Kaileb. You managed to land a hit on me so I will be your new trainer. I don't want you attending that stupid school and getting weaker, you will meet me here tomorrow at 9am for training." With that said Vegeta left

I followed him and tried to track Gohans power level. After about 5 minutes of walking through this large house I found Gohan and he had the watch ready. I explained to him how I managed to to land a punch on Vegeta and how I will be his new pupil and be quitting school. Gohan was fine by that and handed over the watch. I pressed the large red button on the watch and instantly I had a red version of the Saiyaman outfit on. I took the helmet off and I was ready.

"You can have this back" as I tossed the helmet over to Gohan. "It makes me look like a dork" I said with a wink and watched Gohan get agitated.

* * *

Gohan left to go back home and Vegeta walked over to say a word or two to me.

"So where are you staying boy? You will eat here tonight after my wife cooks for us and my son. I want my son to watch us train for a bit." Vegeta said.

"I can do that, i'm staying with the Namek at the Lookout, he gave me a room there and it's pretty good I guess. It only takes me 5 minutes to get here so it's no trouble.

With that said Vegeta left to go check on Bulma and I sensed a lower power level obviously belonging to Trunks. I followed it up some stairs until I saw the room that the boy was staying in. The door was open and inside the room there was thousands of toys. Toys as far as the eye can see.

"Who are you? Are you the cause of the massive energy I sensed earlier fighting with my dad?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I am, I was sparing with Vegeta and he said if I could hit him he would train me which I did, so I guess i'm your new training partner?" I said and much to my surprise Trunks actually smiled.

"Good, I hate having to train by myself. I'm surprised you hit dad, he is the strongest in the universe, even stronger than Gohan. You want to come in and play?" Trunks asked.

Yeah su, but I was cut off with the sounds of Bulma yelling "DINNER"

Dinner had to be my favourite word in the English dictionary. I used my superhuman speed to get to the table in less than a second with Vegeta and Trunks not far behind. Bulma just looked at all of us and smiled and then noticed me.

"Hmm are you Gohans friend? The one that needed the watch?" Bulma asked

"Yes I am, I liked the outfit thank you, the helmet was a little odd, but it's fine." I said

"Women, he is an elite Saiyan warrior, one of the finest. You will be seeing a lot of him, for I will be training him just as his father trained I. NOW STOP TALKING AND LET'S EAT." Vegeta screamed the last part out.

* * *

Dinner was over and I was flying back to the lookout. I landed on the lookout and and saw Piccolo meditating. I said hello and he just grunted and remained focuses.

I made my way to my basic designed room which I hadn't really touched since I first made my way here. I walked my way over to my plain Queen sized bed and laid down to fall asleep.

I woke up sweaty like I must have had a bad dream even though I know that we Saiyans remember all our dreams we have. It was early in the morning, Mr Popo had made me breakfast and I ate as fast as I could the same as every morning. I finished and jumped of the side to begin my training with the Prince.

I made my way to capsule corp and was there in less than a minute. Before I could land I heard gunshots coming from just a few miles away. I had time to spare so I made myself useful and went to check it out. I could sense Gohan moving in quick, but he obviously was not sensing me as he did not stop.

I could see a few bandits trying to rob a jewellery store and I could also see Gohan or The Great Saiyaman staring directly at me in the air pointing towards his wrist, I then remembered to press the button that allows me to transform.

I pressed the button and also transformed into a Super Saiyan 1 to disguise my head as I was not going to be wearing that disgusting helmet. I made my way over to Gohan to ask how we should handle this.

"Hey Gohan, how do you think we should handle this? I could just go for it whilst you sit back or?" I asked

"No, I want you to beat all the criminals in preferably under a second whilst I take everyone outside. It shouldn't be too difficult.

I noticed my cape that I was wearing and decided against it as it may come in the way of my fighting. Without the cape and the helmet I looked like Vegeta except I was wearing black and red which seemed to suit me.

I looked towards the store and I was gone. I chopped 2 of the guy in the neck and knocked them out instantly, I then went and jabbed another guy in the stomach and I kicked the last guy in the jaw with just a little bit too much force that he skidded outside the store. I finished the attack in under a second whilst Gohan was still hurrying people out.

We gave the bandits to the Police Officers, but before we could go we were stopped by one of the officers.

"Excuse me young man, I know the other Superhero over there is named Saiyaman, but what are you named?" He asked politely

"You know what? Just call me Kaileb" I took off with a wink towards Capsule Corp.

Gohan appeared next to me and looked a bit frustrated.

"You gave your real name, Why?" He asked slightly agitated.

"I gave my real name because I like the costume and I plan on wearing it in the World Martial Arts tournament and hopefully win in it."

I took off and left Gohan in a daze, I think he totally forgot about the World Martial Arts tournament.

**Sorry about taking so long with this chapter, I have been really sick lately.**

**Question: Will Kaileb grow back his tail?**

**Answer: No, he will most likely not. If he does it will have a certain purpose towards the story like mastering the transformation.**

**Power Levels.**

**Piccolo: 205,000,000**

**Gohan: 85,000,000**

**Vegeta: 100,000,00**

**Kaileb: 95,000,000**

**Leave a review.**


End file.
